Stacey's Problem
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Stacey found out that Mario was giving Mary Anne trouble for the past three days. The girls need to find out what's bothering him. Can they try to figure it out?


I never owned the Baby-Sitters Club. Ann M. Martin does.

I was heading to my best friend, Claudia's, for a meeting called the Baby-Sitters Club a.k.a BSC. It was a Wednesday. We hold it every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from five-thirty to six pm because Claudia has her own phone with a private line.

The others are Mary Anne, her two best friends, Kristy & Dawn, who is also Mary Anne's stepsister, Mallory, Jessi, and me-Stacey McGill. We also have two new members, Kayla and Kaylee, who live three houses down from Mary Anne, they're best friends now. They moved from New York like I did. I knew them for a long time.

I'm thirteen years old and attend Stoneybrook Middle School for eighth grade. I live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut with my mom. I grew up in New York City with both of my parents. The first time I moved here was in seventh grade when my father was transferred here. Then a year later, we had to move back to New York City. However, my parents' had been fighting ever since, so they announced they were going to get divorced. Dad wanted to stay in New York while Mom planned to move back here. I had to choose who I want to live with.

After a lot of thinking, I decided to return here with Mom and now, Mallory is my neighbor in back of me. We go to school and walk to Claudia's house together often. I do visit Dad a lot. I plan to move back there for college.

I have blue eyes and blonde hair. I'm also diabetic. I can't eat sugar or sweets. I have to inject myself daily and see a doctor a LOT otherwise I could really sick. Being a diabetic isn't so bad when you're used to it.

Dawn came at five-twenty-five before Mary Anne and the Willis girls.

"Mary Anne told me she and the girls will be a little late," said Kristy. "Their parents aren't home yet."

"She's coming. She had to help the girls watch their siblings," said Dawn. "The girls called her an hour ago."

The twins are the two oldest of eight kids. Kayla is two minutes older, but she and Kaylee are very close. Their six younger siblings are D.J. and Mario, another set of twins, Robert, Bert, and Berta, a set of triplets, and M.J., who was a twin, but died at birth. Mario is easier than D.J. who can be tough. Mary Anne is one tough cookie when he gets rough with Mario.

The girls arrived just before the meeting started.

"Oh, good, we made it," said Mary Anne, who was holding her breath.

"Mom had just gotten home," said Kayla.

"She left a little late," said Kaylee.

"I understand," said Kristy.

"Dad had one more class to teach," said Kayla.

Their mom works in a bank in Stamford and their dad works as a professor for Stoneybrook Community College. Kayla is a co-treasurer with me and Kaylee answers phone calls while being an alternate officer.

During the meeting, I noticed something is bothering Mary Anne. She wasn't herself today. She nearly made a mistake, which she never does. In fact, this was the second time it happened: She was like that during Monday's meeting. That was when I got up to her.

"Is something bugging you this week?" I asked.

Kayla, knew what was going on, took me out of the room to the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mario was giving everyone trouble lately, including her," whispered Kayla. "I can see why she's not herself."

"Since when? It's usually the opposite," I said.

This is not like Mario at all. He never gives Mary Anne trouble.

"I know," said Kayla. "He's been that way for three days."

"Something must be bugging him," I said.

"She didn't want to mention it during the meeting," said Kayla. "She told me she'll explain when she writes in the notebook another time. She knew she didn't had to write that by the time we got here. She's trying to forget about it."

"I don't think so because she almost made an error, which is rare," I said.

"She's getting back on track," said Kayla

Mario tries to get along with D.J., but it doesn't work. That's why they let me take a break from D.J. for awhile. We went back in there. Mary Anne was back on track after all.

After the meeting, Mary Anne said, "I'll bring the club notebook home. It's a long story I need to share with the rest of you girls. By the time we got here, I didn't get a chance to write in it."

"That's fine; you can bring it back with you on Friday," said Kristy.

"Alright," said Mary Anne. "I'll read it then."

"Okay," said Claudia.

This was rare because we were never allowed to do that, but this was different today. Then, we all had to leave. Claudia had to leave for the Newtons.

That night, Mom made penne with tomato sauce. I can eat that.

"Kayla told me Mario started giving people issues for a few days including Mary Anne," I said.

"Oh, really?" asked Mom.

"Yes. I knew something was wrong when she wasn't herself during the meeting since Monday," I said. "She never make mistakes at all though. Kayla said Mary Anne will explain in the club notebook."

"There must be a reason Mario's like that," said Mom.

"I'm thinking about the same thing," I said. "Mrs. Willis notices it, too, and is worried about him."

"I'm sure she is," said Mom.

"I know D.J. is always a troublemaker," I said.

"That's the truth," said Mom.

She's good friends with the boys' parents, which is how I became friends with the girls. This was way back in first grade. Laine got a bit jealous since we were best friends. The girls didn't care and told her that I wouldn't replace her. They knew I'm not friends with her anyone and thought I did the best thing for me for the way she acted toward everyone, including the BSC members.

After dinner, I did homework. I'm debating to call Mary Anne to see how she's doing. I'll call after my homework. When her father was strict, she wasn't allowed to talk on the phone unless it's for homework. But now since he got lighten up, she can talk on the phone to us anytime she wants. After I finished homework, I went to Mom.

"Should I call Mary Anne to see how she's doing?" I asked.

"She'd like that," said Mom.

I went to the phone and when Dawn answered, she warned me that Mary Anne is not in a good mood tonight.

"I wanted to give a call to see how she is," I said.

"I know," said Dawn. "Richard's concerned about her."

"Did she said anything to him?" I asked.

"Not yet," said Dawn.

"Oh," I said.

"I agree," said Dawn.

I didn't tell Dawn what I knew from Kayla.

"Whatever it is, she's probably waiting to talk about it in the club notebook. Don't you remember she said it to Kristy?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Dawn.

"This is going to be tough, since that's going to cause Mary Anne to have stress," I said.

"I know," said Dawn.

After we talked on the phone, I was surprised she didn't want to talk to anyone tonight.

"Did you spoke to Mary Anne?" asked Mom.

"No, she's not in a good mood according to Dawn," I replied. "Her dad don't have a clue. He's very worried about her."

"That's unusual," said Mom.

"I didn't want to tell Dawn that I knew from Kayla," I said. "Especially since Mary Anne was waiting to tell us through the club notebook."

"She probably didn't want to repeat it to anyone else," said Mom.

"That's true," I said. "She didn't had time to write it when she and the girls got to the meeting, so Kristy was letting her bring it home and read it on Friday."

The next day, I saw Mary Anne in the hallway, but boy, Dawn wasn't kidding when she said Mary Anne's in a bad mood. When I try go to her, she had already left for her homework. In my homeroom, I sat with Kaylee.

"Hi, Stacey," said Kaylee.

"Hi. I called last night to check on Mary Anne and Dawn told me she wasn't in a mood," I said.

"I know. Mario caused it," said Kaylee. "That's why Kayla pulled out to talk to you. Did she tell you anything else?"

"She didn't tell me the whole story," I said. "Mary Anne won't tell any of her family what was happening."

"That's odd," said Kaylee.

"I didn't want to tell Dawn I already knew what happened from Kayla so she won't get mad," I pointed out.

"You got a good point," said Kaylee. "It's okay for Mary Anne to mentioned it in the notebook."

"She _always_ talk to her father for anything," I said.

"Give her some time," said Kaylee. "She still has to help us though. Mom needed to work later again. She has getting a lot of hours."

"That's why you girls had luck to come to the meeting on time," I said.

"Yes," said Kaylee. "Only we won't have Mario today. He got caught cheating and got a detention for the rest of the week."

"Since when he cheats on a test?" I asked.

"Never," said Kaylee.

"That's very strange," I said. "I can see Mary Anne is very worried about him, too."

"Yes, very," said Kaylee. "She tries talking to him."

"And?" I asked.

"I have no idea," said Kaylee. "You'll see when you girls hear about it."

At lunch, I didn't see Mary Anne.

"Where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Dawn.

Kayla noticed where Mary Anne was. "I think it would be fair if we invite her over here."

"I didn't see her over there," said Dawn.

"Me either," said Kaylee.

"I'll go talk to her," said Kayla.

"I'll join you," said Kaylee

They got up and they talked for a long time.

"It's my fault I snapped at Dawn," said Mary Anne.

"No, it's not," said Kayla.

"She doesn't realize you were having a bad week," said Kaylee.

"I know she was worried about me, but I didn't want to talk about it until the club meeting when I read the notebook," said Mary Anne. "I didn't want to repeat the same story."

"Of course not," said Kayla.

After school, I saw Mary Anne was at her locker. Out there, Kaylee was waiting for her.

"She's at her locker," I said.

"I'm not in a rush," said Kayla. "Kaylee went to wait for the younger group at the house."

"I have to get going anyway. I have to go baby-sit Charlotte," I said.

"We'll be taking the kids to the park," said Kayla.

"I'm planning to take her there, too," I said.

"Oh, good," said Kayla.

"We'll see you there," I said.

I left minutes before Mary Anne came out.

"Kaylee offered to wait for the others in case the bus comes early," said Kaylee.

"That's okay," said Mary Anne.

At Charlotte's, we were getting ready for the park for a few hours while her parents were out. At the park, we were there. Then, I saw Kayla and Mary Anne with the rest of the crew. Mario wasn't there.

"Mario's not home yet. Kaylee is meeting us here," said Kayla.

"What time does the bus comes?" I asked.

"By 3:30 pm," said Kayla. "Mom wants him to get out of the house for a while."

"Will that help him?" I asked.

"Probably," replied Kayla.

"Is it helping Mary Anne?" I asked.

"So far," answered Kayla.

Kaylee came with Mario 10 minutes later. 30 minutes later, I saw him and D.J. fighting. I decided I'd help Mary Anne.

"I'll be right back," I said as I went to them. "Enough, you two."

I got them separated.

"You'll end up sitting out," I said.

"Thank you, Stacey," said Kayla.

I saw Mario trying to punch one of his kids.

"That's it. We can leave right now," said Kaylee.

"I'll take him with me instead of them ruining it for everyone," I said.

"That would be great," said Kaylee.

"Charlotte's mom will be home soon," I said. "After she comes home, I'll take him to your house."

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

"I wanted to give Mary Anne a break," I said.

"I'm glad that you're doing that," said Kaylee.

"Me, too," I said.

"Here's an extra spare key in case you get home before us," said Kaylee. "Kayla and I each got one."

"Okay, I'll give the other back to you when you guys get home," I said as I left with him.

At the house, I said, "Mario, you're sitting on the couch until I take you home."

He sat down pouting. Charlotte's mom came home 20 minutes later. She paid me before leaving with Mario. When we got to his house, the group was already home.

"Dr. Johannsen just got home," I said giving back the key.

"Perfect," said Kaylee.

"I put Mario on time-out until we left," I said.

"Good," said Kaylee.

"It's time for me to head home now," I said.

"Okay, thanks for helping," said Kaylee. "Mary Anne still has to stay because our mom won't be home for another 30 minutes."

I left for home.

The next day, at school, Kaylee said, "Mom was glad that you handled him yesterday."

"I bet," I said.

"We'll only have him today. Everyone else will be with their friends," said Kaylee. "Their friends were having sleepover parties tonight. She punished him and she's not allowing him attend any of that."

"That would teach him," I said.

Later, at Claudia's, Mary Anne came with the notebook. Dawn wasn't there yet. She was helping Mallory with her younger siblings.

"I finally did it last night," said Mary Anne as she sat down.

When the club started, Mary Anne started reading the whole thing about what's happening with Mario.

"Wow," said Kristy.

"That's why I wanted to wait until now to share with the rest of you instead of repeating it," said Mary Anne.

"I saw what was happening yesterday while I was baby-sitting for Charlotte," I said. "He and D.J. were fighting. And, he tried punching one of his younger siblings."

"She ended up taking him to Charlotte's home and had him stay there until her mom came home," said Kaylee.

"Good," said Kristy.

"I don't know what his problem is," said Mary Anne.

"She tried talking to him, but nothing worked," said Kaylee.

"That's why I wasn't in a good mood this week," said Mary Anne.

"I called the other night to check on you when Dawn told me you were in a bad mood," I said.

"Oh, I just wanted to cool down a bit," said Mary Anne.

"Did you told your father about it?" I asked.

"Actually, I did last night," said Mary Anne.

"He knew something was bugging you the way you were acting," said Dawn.

"I haven't been home to tell him," said Mary Anne.

"She's right about that. She has been helping me and Kayla," said Kaylee.

"He understood," said Mary Anne.

"You can try talking to Mario again," said Kayla.

"Maybe," said Mary Anne.

"He usually trusts her," said Kaylee.

"I know," said Mary Anne. "I'll be going back to your house for the night while your parents are out for dinner and to a Rated R movie. I remembered the group was staying over at their friends' houses for the night. My things are at your house."

"Oh, yeah," said Kaylee

"Mario has been punished for what the way he was acting at the park yesterday. So, that was his punishment. No sleepovers for him," said Kayla.

After the meeting, Mary Anne went to their house. Mr. and Mrs. Willis were already gone by then. At the house, Kayla ordered pizza first thing. It arrived 20 minutes later.

At the table, Mary Anne started, "I've been worried about you. Is something bothering you?"

"No," said Mario.

"You can talk to me. You do trust me," said Mary Anne.

"Well, okay," said Mario. "I didn't get invited to a sleepover party that was taken place next weekend. I suppose that's why I was acting that way."

Mary Anne didn't believe what she was saying.

"To whose sleepover?" asked Mary Anne.

"Nicky," said Mario.

"Whoa, Mal's brother didn't invite you?" asked Kayla.

"That's him," said Mario.

Then, she remembered her dad's words when she was little. When she had a mother's day tea party, she didn't know who to invite. Her mom died when she was a baby. She got laughed at when she invited her father, so she ended up inviting Mimi, Claud's late grandmother. When they both showed up, she never realized that her dad can be a mother and a father to her.

"You could've just told your mom and she could've helped you out," said Mary Anne.

"You're right. I should've. Sorry for the way I was acting," said Mario.

"It's okay. It's good that you told me about what was bothering you. Did you ask why you weren't invited?" asked Mary Anne.

"No," said Mario.

"Why don't you talk to him?" suggested Mary Anne.

"Okay," said Mario. "Thanks, Mary Anne."

He got up and hugged him.

"If you ever had a problem, you can come to talk to me," said Mary Anne. "Deal?"

"Deal," said Mario shaking her hand.

The following day, Mary Anne told her father about Mario's problem through the notebook.

"No wonder he was giving you trouble," said Dawn.

"He didn't tell his mom. I remembered using your words that you told me when I goofed that up," said Mary Anne.

"Oh, good," said Mr. Spier.

A few days later, Mary Anne told us about it.

"Really? The boys are good friends," said Mallory.

"Mario's supposed to ask Nicky about it," said Mary Anne.

"That must have affected him," said Mallory.

"It did," said Mary Anne.

"That was a surprise," I said.

"I told you Mario trusts Mary Anne," said Kaylee as we giggled.

"We made a deal. I told him if he ever had a problem, he can always come and talk to me," said Mary Anne.

"That's a good one," said Claudia.

I'm glad we solved that problem. Then, we discovered Nicky forgot his invitation at home. Mario felt better knowing that. And, he did got invited the following day. So, now he's happy again.

The end


End file.
